


Double Trouble

by bluesxrgent



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, M/M, The Pack Being Idiots, Triple Date, everyone is a disaster, idk if this is fluff or what but it's something all right, idk what else to say read it and find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: tumblr prompt: I really loved your elu and sofimane double date fic! I would lovee to see another double date fic with them pleasee😍





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> because what's better than a double date? 
> 
> also this isn't a bday fic but i'd like to use this time to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELIOTT because apparently the skamfr team forgot about it 😔

This was, without a doubt, the worst idea any of them had ever had. What on earth had possessed Yann to ask him and Eliott out on a double date, what on earth had possessed Imane and Sofiane to join them, and what on earth had possessed Lucas to say  _ yes _ ? 

To make matters worse, they had all decided to go out to dinner, which meant that they would have to converse all night without it being awkward. Lucas stopped Eliott outside of the restaurant as they were about to walk in, palms sweating. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” he said. 

Eliott laughed. “Well, duh.”

Lucas hit his arm and started pacing. “Not helping! Why did we agree to this again?”

“Yann gave you puppy dog eyes?” Eliott suggested, and Lucas glared at him, unamused.

“Please, I’m the only one who can do puppy dog eyes,” he said. Eliott laughed again, but said nothing further, allowing Lucas to keep pacing back and forth. He wondered if they were the first or last to arrive. Technically, they had agreed to meet at 18h, and it was about five minutes to that time, but Lucas knew Yann liked to be punctual, Imane even more so. 

“Did you consider that Imane and Sofiane may have agreed to join to save us, and if we leave them hanging that would be a pretty shitty thing to do?” Eliott shrugged. That thought hadn’t crossed Lucas’ mind, but it made sense when he thought about it. Damn, he was going to owe Imane big time.

“Fine,” he agreed, ceasing his pacing, “Let’s go in.”

Eliott held out a hand and Lucas took it readily, thankful for the extra comfort as they walked in. According to the host, they were the second couple to arrive, which was a bit relieving. Not too early, not too late. 

Unsurprisingly, it was Imane and Sofiane waiting at the table when they arrived, the latter shooting a warm grin their way and the former looking at Lucas with raised eyebrows like he’d made her come. Lucas sat down with Eliott on his right and an empty chair on his left for Yann to fill. Imane would have to sit next to Chloé with this arrangement, but Lucas thought she would be best equipped to handle it. 

They’d barely had a chance to say hello when Yann and Chloé arrived, both of them smiling brightly. Clearly, they weren’t having second thoughts like the rest of them. Though that was good, wasn’t it? If Chloé didn’t think the situation was uncomfortable, Lucas supposed he had no reason to.

“How’s it going?” Yann asked as he sat down with a wide smile. Lucas shrugged and nodded. “Can’t complain,” he answered. Except he could. Because he was on a date with his ex and his best friend with the boy he’d left his ex for. 

“Hi Lucas, Eliott,” Chloé said hesitantly, eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them. Whatever, Lucas could try to make things normal for Yann. 

“Hey Chloé, how are you?” he asked. Across the table Imane looked like she was on the verge of laughter and Sofiane looked slightly alarmed, though Lucas didn’t know why. 

Chloé was zoned out, looking at Eliott. Yann nudged her and she blinked a few times, forcing a smile. “I’m good! Um… have you guys been here before? I haven’t, so I’m not sure what to order.” 

“Yes, I’ve taken Lucas on a couple dates here,” Eliott cut in, and Lucas turned to look at him. His voice sounded a bit self satisfied, like he had something he was trying to prove. 

Oh wow, Lucas hadn’t seen that face in a while. He was immediately transported to the  _ last  _ double date he’d been on with Chloé, disaster that it was. Well, not a total disaster for him, but definitely a disaster for her. Eliott was looking at Chloé like he’d very much like to eradicate her existence in this universe, or at least at the table. Sofiane’s distress now appeared justified. 

Lucas put a hand on Eliott’s leg under the table and Eliott looked at him sharply.  _ Dude, calm down _ , Lucas tried to communicate with his eyes.  _ I’m with you, not her _ . Eliott blushed and looked down at his lap, Lucas trying to conceal a laugh. 

“Everything’s great here,” Sofiane chimed in, “You can’t go wrong.”

Chloé tore her gaze from Eliott, blinking as if just remembering Sofiane and Imane were also there. “Oh. Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

They had all only been there for about ten minutes and it was already the most uncomfortable date Lucas had ever been on, including the one between him, Eliott, Lucille, and Chloé. At least during that date Lucille and Chloé hadn’t known how Lucas and Eliott were feeling, so they thought everything was normal. Plus, he and Eliott had their first kiss as a result of that date, so he didn’t really harbor any hard feelings about it. 

This date, however, Lucas very much wanted to end. “I need to use the restroom,” Eliott said suddenly, pushing away from the table and hurrying off before any of them could say anything. Yann looked at Lucas curiously and he shrugged cluelessly. 

The waiter came to take their orders a few minutes later and Lucas ordered for Eliott, knowing what he usually liked to eat when they came there. Minutes after that, though, Eliott was still gone and Lucas was a bit worried, and also suspicious. 

“I’m gonna go…” he trailed off, gesturing vaguely towards the bathroom. Yann and Imane nodded at him and he didn’t wait for another response before standing and hurrying off the way Eliott had left. 

He opened the door to the bathroom and heard a loud thud, heart spiking with worry. He rushed in only to find Eliott leaning against the wall looking falsely casual. 

“What are you doing?” he giggled. 

Eliott shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing.”

“Eliott.”

“Lucas.” 

“ _ Eliott _ .”

Eliott sighed. “I was trying to escape.”

“Escape?” Lucas laughed even harder, walking over to where Eliott stood and threading their hands together. There was a light breeze coming from somewhere above them and Lucas frowned, looking up. 

He leveled Eliott with a dead stare. “You didn’t.”

“I didn’t,” Eliott confirmed.

“But you were going to?” Lucas prompted, caught between amusement and incredulity. 

Eliott bit his lip and tilted his head, squinting guiltily. “Maybe?”

Lucas pressed his forehead into Eliott’s chest, bursting into a fit of laughter. It seemed amusement had won out after all. “I can’t believe you!” he gasped between breaths. 

“In my defense—”

“Don’t even finish that sentence, Demaury,” Lucas warned, “You were just about to escape through the bathroom window and  _ leave me _ in the middle of a disastrous triple date.”

Eliott buried his face in Lucas’ hair. “I was going to text you to follow me after I got out,” he claimed. 

“Bullshit,” Lucas grinned, lifting Eliott’s head and pulling Eliott’s face close to his. Eliott hummed, eyes becoming heavy with desire. In one swift movement Eliott flipped them so Lucas’ back was against the wall. He leaned in closer than ever, breath ghosting the planes of Lucas’ face. “Kiss me, you idiot,” Lucas said breathlessly, pulling Eliott to him.

A symphony went off in Lucas’ head as their lips met, a crescendo of desire. It wasn’t unlike their first kiss, actually, circumstance and all. The only thing they needed now was a little rain. 

Eliott deepened the kiss, pulling Lucas’ legs up to wrap around his waist. From there Eliott moved the two of them so Lucas was sitting on the countertop and Eliott was nestled between his legs. Unfortunately, the countertop wasn’t the most stable of surfaces, and Lucas slipped, accidentally activating the automatic sinks, soaking his arm in water in the process. Rain, indeed. 

He flicked some of the water in Eliott’s laughing face before he leaned in again, breaking apart abruptly when the door slammed open. Yann blinked with wide eyes at the two of them, still wrapped together in a somewhat compromising position. 

“Seriously, guys?” Yann asked, leaning against the wall. “The food’s going to be here any minute and you’re hiding in here doing  _ that _ ?”

“You’re just jealous you didn’t have the same idea,” Lucas said, hopping of the countertop but staying partially entwined with Eliott. 

Yann opened his mouth, then closed it, at a loss for words. “Besides,” Eliott said, “That’s not what we came here to do.”

Lucas smacked Eliott’s shoulder. He couldn’t tell Yann that he’d been trying to escape from the date out the window and had probably been a minute away from convincing Lucas to do the same, especially when Yann was the one who had proposed the date idea to them. “No?” Yann asked warily. 

“I mean, who’s to say?” Eliott amended poorly. 

Yann narrowed his eyes. “Am I missing something?”

Lucas and Eliott were both saved from answering by a sudden noise of vibration. Lucas patted his pockets, retrieving his phone but finding that there were no new notifications. Yann did the same, and his search yielded similar results. Eliott’s face went red and he coughed pointedly to draw Lucas’ attention, tilting his head slightly towards the partially opened window. 

Lucas saw the exact moment Yann caught on.  _ “Were you guys going to leave out the bathroom window?” _ he asked angrily. 

“No?” Lucas tried, to no avail. Yann looked dumbfounded, beginning to pace. 

“I can’t  _ believe _ — I told Chloé this was a bad idea—”

“Wait,” Lucas interjected, “This was Chloé’s idea?”

Yann leveled him with an unamused stare. “Obviously. Do you think I’d be stupid enough to suggest this mess?” Fair enough.

The door banged open again. “Really, people?” Imane asked, arms crossed in front of her chest. 

“Woah, hey, this is the men’s bathroom!” Lucas shook his head at her. Um,  _ hello _ ?

She rolled her eyes. “Gender is a social construct—”

“Right on,” Eliott chimed in.

“—You all have ten seconds to get your asses back to the table, do you hear me? What the fuck do you think Sofiane, Chloé, and I have to talk about? I’m friends with Lucas, he’s friends with Eliott, she hates you both,” she finished with a huff. 

Yann crossed his arms to match hers. “First of all, ouch. I thought we were friends too”

She smirked. “You know what I meant, Cazas.”

Yann twisted the corner of his mouth up and returned her half smile. “And second of all, Chloé doesn’t hate you guys anymore, ok? She promised me that this wasn’t some sort of weird, twisted revenge scheme,” he continued. 

Eliott blinked at him. “Was that a concern?”

“Revenge scheme or not!” Imane cut back in, “I left Sofiane out there with her  _ alone _ , and he knows her the least of all of us, so can we at least go save him?”

Lucas and Eliott looked at one another sheepishly. If anyone was making this date a disaster, it was them. 

“Oh, fuck,” Imane said, realization dawning on her face, “I left him out there alone with her.”

“Chloé isn’t going to  _ eat  _ him!” Yann exclaimed, but Imane brushed him off. 

“Come on, you guys, for real,” she beckoned them as she moved to open the door. Eliott cleared his throat and held up a hand to draw her attention. 

He squinted and gestured to the window. “Just give me a second to grab my phone?”

She frowned. “Your phone? Why would your phone be…” She scoffed at him before her face turned deadly serious. “You were not about to leave out the window and then call Lucas so he could meet you and sneak away as well.” It was not a question. 

“Say, hypothetically, that was my exact plan?” Eliott offered slowly. Imane scoffed again, likely about to tell him off when the door opened again. 

“Oh,” Sofiane said, taking in the sight of the four of them, “Uh, the food’s here and I ran out of things to talk to Chloé about.”

“For fuck’s sake!” Yann exclaimed, but he was smiling slightly. Thankfully, he seemed to find the entire situation ridiculously amusing. Lucas wasn’t sure Chloé would agree. “Come on!” 

They all filed out of the bathroom, Eliott gathering his phone from the windowsill, much to Sofiane’s confusion and walked back to the table with their heads held low. As expected, Chloé glared at each of them in turn as they sat down. 

Sofiane coughed, forcing a smile. “This food looks great, huh? Told you it’d be worth it!” 

Imane nudged him in the side and his smile faltered, the two of them looking between Yann and Chloé and Lucas and Eliott. 

“Sorry about that,” Lucas said, “Um, Eliott and I were trying to, um, have sex in the bathroom and Yann and Imane made us come back. They didn’t do anything wrong.”

Sofiane choked on his food, earning another nudge from Imane. Eliott looked at Lucas bemusedly.  _ That’s the best story you could come up with?  _ his eyes asked. Lucas glared back.  _ I got no help from you, asshole. _ Eliott just shrugged and grinned into his shirt.

Chloé wrinkled her nose and looked from Yann to Lucas. “Are you serious?”

“…Yes?” 

Still looking directly into Lucas’ eyes, she burst into laughter. That was unexpected, to say the least. Yann’s eyes widened and he looked to Lucas in alarm. Between breaths of laughter, she said, “Reminds me of another date, don’t you think?”

Eliott breathed out a small laugh, trying to cover it with a cough that turned into a bigger laugh. “I’m not sure I ever apologized for that?” he said to Chloé, wincing with regret. 

The apology hung in the air, and Lucas tried to gauge Chloé’s reaction. Yann’s head was in his hands and Sofiane and Imane looked like they were watching the world’s most interesting tennis match. Lucas really couldn’t blame any of them. In fact, the only thing that could make this date  _ worse _ at this point was— 

“Eliott?” 

—Lucille.

Eliott banged his knee on the underside of the table, almost knocking Sofiane’s glass off the top of it. “Hey, uh, Lucille. How are you?”

Sure, Lucas and Lucille had parted on fairly good terms, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t wanted to never see her again. Her eyes rested on each one of them in turn, widening when she saw Chloé. She turned back to Eliott, forcing a smile. “I’m well,” she said, turning to gesture to someone behind her. A handsome man who was probably a year or two than Eliott walked up to her and placed his hand around her waist. “This is, uh, Lucas, my boyfriend” she said quietly, as Lucas waved to all of them somewhat confusedly. 

Yann’s head bolted up from his hands and Chloé spit out her drink, coughing into her napkin. Lucas nudged Yann in the side as it happened and he ended up meeting Chloé’s eyes over Yann’s head briefly. Chloé narrowed hers, and Lucas tried to look innocent. Great, now she was going to think he was trying to get with Yann behind her back. 

Eliott bit his lip. “Nice to meet you Lucas. I’m Eliott.”

Lucille’s Lucas’ eyes widened, glancing at his girlfriend. He’d clearly heard all about Eliott, and the thought made Lucas go into defense mode. He didn’t want to know what kind of shit she’d talked about him. 

“I’m Eliott’s boyfriend,” Lucas cut in, drawing other Lucas’ attention. Other Lucas blinked back and forth between Lucas, Eliott, and Lucille, putting the pieces together in his mind. “Lucas,” he continued, introducing himself further. 

“Yes?” Other Lucas asked. 

Lucas furrowed his brows, pretending not to understand. “What?”

“You said my name?”

“No,” Lucas shook his head, “I said my name.”

Maybe this innocent guy didn’t deserve to be fucked with, but Lucas felt he owed it to Eliott to defend his honor in whatever way he could. Other Lucas frowned. “No, you said my name, Lucas.”

“Yes?” Lucas inquired, tilting his head. Other Lucas looked to Lucille for an explanation, but she’d shut her eyes in exasperation. Clearly trying to ease the tension, she smiled, bright and fake, and spoke to Chloé. “Nice to see you again, Chloé,” she said. 

Other Lucas looked even more confused. “You know her?” he asked Lucille. 

“I’m Chloé, Lucas’ ex-girlfriend,” Chloé said with a bright smile and Lucas’ head whipped to meet hers so quickly he was surprised he didn’t snap his neck. She winked at him, soft, genuine smile, creeping its way onto her face. He covered his mouth to hide his own smirk. Apology accepted, it seemed. 

“Oh,” other Lucas said, comprehension dawning on his face, “Your name is Lucas too.”

Before Lucas could nod, Yann cut in, “Yann. I’m also Lucas’ ex, Chloé’s current boyfriend.”

Chloé’s eyes widened a moment and Lucas shook his head as imperceptibly as possible, trying his best to let her know that they were still just fucking with this guy. She relaxed back into her seat and nodded in confirmation of Yann’s statement. 

“And  _ I’m _ Yann’s ex,” Imane said, “Imane. This is Sofiane, my boyfriend.”

Poor other Lucas looked so hopelessly lost that Lucas was seconds away from bursting into laughter. Lucille still looked exasperated, but skeptical, like she actually believed them and that made everything so much more confusing for her. 

“Don’t tell me you’re Lucas’ ex too?” Other Lucas asked Sofiane, a poor attempt at a joke, but an attempt nonetheless, so Lucas had to give him some credit. 

Sofiane laughed his infectious laugh. “No, no, of course not. I’m Yann’s ex.”

Other Lucas nearly combusted on the spot. Sofiane continued, shrugging helplessly, “And Eliott’s ex.”

Lucille’s eyes flew to Sofiane, who smirked joyfully at her. Lucas forgot that they knew each other as well and he got the feeling Sofiane hadn’t liked her very much. Clearly, she now knew that they were all bullshitting, and her annoyance returned. She gripped other Lucas’ arm tightly and began to walk away. “Well, it was a pleasure seeing and meeting you all,” she said, voice dripping with fake sweetness. 

“The pleasure was all ours,” Eliott spoke up at last, bright light back in his eyes. He smiled genuinely at Lucille, which Lucas knew must have been hard for him to do. She rolled her eyes and stormed away in a huff, pulling her completely dumbfounded boyfriend behind her. 

Once she was completely gone the six of them looked at one another in silence, considering what had just happened. Add that to the list of things Lucas had not expected out of this disaster date. 

Simultaneously, they all started laughing so hard they could barely breathe, finally bonding over the simple cameradie of pettiness and dumb ideas. It really was, without a doubt, the worst idea any of them had ever had, and that was quite possibly what made it one of the most memorable nights of Lucas’ life.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
